This invention refers to a motorized wheel assembly suitable for use in a toy vehicle, for example an electric toy car, in which the child can sit. Moreover, the invention refers to a toy vehicle with such wheel assembly.
The general scope of this invention is to provide a motorized wheel which is simple in structure and to assemble and limited in cost, suitable for use in the field of toy vehicles. Such wheel is suitable for producing a toy four-wheel drive, and/or four-wheel steering, vehicle with limited cost and complexity.